


My Eternal Slumbering Dragon

by BlackAce70



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Ruby is a Depressed Bean, Sibling Incest, she needs ALL THE HUGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: It felt like something out of a fairy tale, something Ruby never thought she would witness in her life. But as Yang laid there before her, showing no signs of waking up. She knew that this wasn't a dream, this was reality. Cursed by Salem, Yang has been fated to a deep eternal slumber. One that can only be broken by a True Love's Kiss. Slight One-sided Bumblebee. Anonymous Commission.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	My Eternal Slumbering Dragon

_ ‘Once again, I found myself back here. Even though the others told you coming here wouldn’t do you any good.’ _

Late-night within the city of Vale, at the central hospital. One teenage girl could be seen standing in the hallway, outside of a patient’s room. The entire environment was quiet, save for the gentle various beeps and soft hums of machines in the background could be heard. Yet none of those sounds reached the teen’s ears as she kept her focus on the door in front of her. As for the young 17-year old Ruby Rose, the recently turned rookie huntress was in her own little world. Her palms were sweaty, opening and closing constantly as the crimsonette debated as to whether or not to go in. 

Balling her hands again, she shook her head, “Come on, why am I even acting like this,” The teen uttered as she berated herself. Looking up at the door with an indescribable expression, “It’s not like you don’t know what you’re doing to see on the other side.” 

The comment made her pause for a brief moment as she placed a hand on the handle. As she was suddenly reminded as to why she was hesitant in the first place, “Right… it’s because I know what’s on the other side that I’m acting this way.” 

Letting out a deep sigh, she steeled herself as she opened the door slowly. Peering into the room with a small somber smile on her face. 

“H-Heh, hey Yang, it’s me… Ruby… I’m… I’m back again, I dunno I… I just thought I’d come and visit you again.” 

There was no response to her greeting, not that it surprised Ruby, she wasn’t expecting to hear one anyway. Only the soft beeps of an I.V. filled ears as she entered the room and walked up to the patient’s bed. Laying there was none other than her older sister Yang. The beautiful, normally vibrant blonde was deep asleep, dressed in the standard hospital gown with an IV line attached to her left arm. Her perfect complexion having taken on a paler look. And even her hair, in Ruby’s opinion anyway, looked as though it had lost some of its glow over the time her sister’s spent in the hospital. 

“I… I see you’re still getting your beauty sleep as usual,” She spoke shakily, reaching out to grab onto one of Yang’s hand, that was housing the IV line in the middle of its arm. “Heh, that’s just like you, after all, you always did love keeping up and maintaining your appearance no matter what.” 

The shaky smile that Ruby struggled to maintain broke as she harbored a deep frown. Dipping her head down causing her bangs to cover her eyes as she began trembling, “I’m sorry…” She muttered, her voice barely audible, even to herself. “W-We… we failed… again… We couldn’t find anyone that could fit the criteria, we failed…” 

It was taking everything within Ruby’s power and will not to break down in front of her comatose sister as she squeezed Yang’s hand tightly. 

_ -X- _

_ It all started back over two years ago.  _

_ Ruby would never forget that day, it was when she and the gang had their very first encounter with Salem. The entire time up until that point, they only heard stories from both Ozpin and Jinn as to what type of person the immortal Grimm Queen was. But never in Ruby’s wildest dreams did she think that they would all run into her so soon, not long after arriving in Atlas. And with an army of Grimm at her beck and call as well. A move that had only been made due to her growing tired of her subordinates’ constant failures and decided to take matters into her own hands.  _

_ Ruby had always wondered what she would’ve done the moment she would meet Salem face to face. But yet, now that she was actually here, first the first time in her life, she felt at a loss on what to do, or how to even feel. But she would be lying if she said she was feeling confident in dealing with the immortal being that had caused her and her friends some much trouble.  _

_ Her fears had been realized when she saw Salem herself arrive on the battlefield. To say that the match had been completely one-sided was probably an understatement. Knowing that she had immortality was one thing, but to see it for herself, watching how she casually surviving wounds and injuries that would’ve killed any other person was like something out of a nightmare. Not to mention her magic, which was honestly more frightening than anything Ruby had ever face up until that point.  _

**_“I honestly thought we were all gonna die at that point. It was bad enough that she couldn’t be killed, even without her immortality, she was still a monster in her own right. But then…”_ **

_ “WHY ARE YOU EVEN DOING THIS?!”  _

_ That shouted question came from Yang, who was clutching her broken arm as she glared hatefully at the witch standing before all of them. Ruby could feel her heart racing for her sister’s safety as she glared defiantly at their opponent. This wasn’t good, when Yang got angry, she got reckless, and this was the one time where she wished that her older sister could keep her anger in check.  _

_ “All this death, destruction, anger, hate; and for what? Because you can’t die, because you couldn’t move past with seeing your Ozpin die from something he couldn’t help?! Countless people suffered, all because of your selfishness!” _

_ Yang’s words had a clear effect on Salem, Ruby could see it plain as day. Even if her features were calm, the look of pure rage boiling in the immortal witch’s red eyes shined brightly as every. Ruby cried out in fear as Salem extended her arm and grabbed her sister by her neck. Lifting her up and dragging her all the way back to her till the blonde was staring directly into the Immortal witch’s eyes. Nothing was immediately said by the Grimm Queen, save for the small smile that began to form on her lips.  _

_ “Suffered, huh?” An unsettling chuckle left her that sent a shiver down Ruby’s spine, “I don’t think you’ve really understood that word if you’re capable of talking to me like this.” She raised her other hand, “Let’s fix that shall we?”  _

_ The last thing that Yang felt was searing pain exploding in her chest as Salem slammed her palm violently. Before a purple glyph appeared and started burning through her clothing. The last thing Yang heard was the cries of her sister calling out to her before her entire world faded to black.  _

_ -X-  _

Ruby rubbed her sister’s chest tenderly over the hospital gown. Underneath the clothes was a spell that had been placed on by Salem who had allowed Yang to live but was fated to something worse than death. 

_ ‘I’ve always had a love and fascination for old fairy tales, don’t you agree? How’s this one for a nice little recreation, a tomboyish snarky princess fated to eternal slumber for the rest of her life. I think that would make for quite the tragedy for such a foolish girl don’t you think?”  _

It was such a simple spell, yet the results was something that absolutely rattled everyone to the group to its core. Ruby didn’t know what Salem had done or where she went after that fateful day. And to be frank, she didn’t care, her main concern was figuring out how to save her sister, something that had been on the minds of many. And even though they had not been on the best of terms at the time, they had hoped Ozpin had the answer to this situation. To which he did, however, the method for being able to break the curse was… unorthodox to say the least. It was like something straight out of a fairy tale. In fact, Ruby KNEW it was, and repeating Ozpin’s words in her mind merely cemented it. 

_ “As complicated of a woman Salem was, her deeply rooted love for Fairy Tales is something that has not changed over the years. In hindsight, this makes Yang’s curse frighteningly easy to break if the prerequisites have already been met. For all Yang needs to wake up from her eternal slumber is-” _

“...A true love’s kiss,” Ruby finished with a soft murmur, staring down at her slumbering sister. No matter how many times she repeated that phrase in her head. It was still difficult to believe that was all it took to wake her sister up. At first, she honestly didn’t know how to feel about it. For a multitude of reasons, but as time went on in the beginning, she knew that she had to push her own personal feelings aside and help find her sister’s, true love. 

Something she initially thought would be easy. But unfortunately, as she had come to learn over the years. Nothing in this world is ever easy. 

It all started with Blake. At first, everyone thought and came to the conclusion that the faunus girl was the one that Yang truly had affections for. The reason and logic was sound, she had been her partner throughout their entire time in Beacon and she had been the first one Yang truly connected with outside of Ruby. Counting the times they’ve had their little hearts to hearts as well. It made sense in presuming that Blake was the one who managed to capture the blonde’s heart, despite everything that had happened between them. It helped that Blake, despite being mortified in having to admit it, held feelings for Yang too. So they hoped that this would be a mutually requited love’s first kiss. 

. . . Only for it to have no effect. 

Everyone was stunned when they witnessed the kiss have no effect on Yang. There no movement, no twitch, not even the slightest reaction to the brief exchange of intimacy that Blake shared with her. Leaving everyone, especially Blake to be utterly shocked at the revelation that was clear on the table; that she wasn’t Yang’s true love. 

Everyone had been stunned, but none more so than Blake. Who at the time had an indescribable look on her face, matched only by the strain she had in her voice. Which Ruby swore held a hint of pain and disappointment. 

_ “I...I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, after everything that happened between us, I wouldn’t expect her to hold me in the highest regard.”  _

Since then, Ruby hadn’t seen or heard from Blake in a long time. Last she checked, she had heard that Blake was doing okay and keeping busy with the White Fang rebuilding in Menagerie. Though she wouldn’t show it, Ruby was positive Blake was pretty rattled by what happened that day. And she wasn’t the only one. 

“Yeah… We had asked Weiss to give it a shot too.” Muttered the crimsonette, thinking back on when everyone had turned to Weiss. 

Unlike Blake, Weiss had been clear right off the bat that she didn’t have any confidence that she could wake Yang up from her eternal slumber. While she considered Yang to be close, almost like family to her at this point in her life. She, in her honest opinion, didn’t think she had done anything that could warrant Yang having fallen in love with her. And in hindsight, she did have a point, despite having gotten closer after the Fall of Beacon thanks to the many talks and comfort they provided one another. There really hadn’t been anything that could indicate that there was feelings between the two. It was sensible thinking, but Ruby wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe Yang kept these her feelings hidden. Ruby knew Yang well enough to know that when it came to certain things. Yang would keep matters such as this close to the heart, ironic sounding as that was. 

The logic was flawed and admittedly quite selfish, Ruby knew that. But she had become desperate to see her sister wake up again. To see her smiling that carefree and cheerful smile, she was willing to do anything for it again, even if it meant pinning her hopes that maybe, surely Weiss would be the one to break the curse. 

“But in the end, she hadn’t been the one either,” Muttered Ruby as she covered her eyes with her hand, “Even though I knew it would be the case, I-I…” 

Since then; time had begun to pass for everyone. And as time went on, so did everyone else. Ruby didn’t fault them for that, she couldn’t really. With the battle against Salem still going on, there was just no time to set everything aside and to help Yang. And with there being no clues or indications as to who could possibly Yang’s true love. Everyone slowly came to accept the harsh and unfortunate reality that Yang may never wake up. A reality that Ruby herself was forced to slowly come to terms with herself as the years began to roll by with little success to come from her attempts in trying to wake up her sister. Many of her friends and loved ones tried to console her, while also trying to slowly urge her to accept the fact of Yang’s fate. If nothing else but to give herself some peace of mind and a chance to move on with her life. 

“But I don’t want to move on,” She refused stubbornly with a shake of her head, “I can’t move on, not without you. I… I need you, Yang. I’ve always needed you.” 

Squeezing Yang’s hand with her own, she reached over with her free hand and cupped her slumbering sister’s face. Thinking about all the times she and Yang had always been by each other’s sides. How they’ve always been there to support one another no matter what. Even when they were at their lowest, they managed to pick the other up and keep moving. 

“You were the best thing to ever happen to me ever since mom died,” She said, as she wiped her eyes, feeling tears beginning to form, “Even when you were down and were suffering, you did everything you could to make sure I was at least happy and I… I never really noticed how much that meant to me until now. If only I had told you how much you truly meant to me, how much I… I-I... ” 

Without even realizing what she was doing, her body began to close in on Yang’s unconscious body. Their faces and lips just barely a hair’s breadth away from one another. Closing her eyes, Ruby closed the gap between her and Yang as she pressed her lips against her sister’s soft ones. Letting the tears flow as she gave a deep and meaningful kiss to her. Nothing but the sound of the IV gently beeping in the background could be heard during this intimate moment. 

A few long moments later, Ruby moved away and looked down at Yang. To no surprise with her, she saw that Yang was still deeply asleep. “. . . Heh, who exactly are you fooling Rose?” She wiped her tears from her eyes, “If Blake and Weiss weren’t the ones, what makes you think she’d see you like that?” 

Ruby stood up, feeling like she had overstayed her visit. A part of her no longer wanting to be here any longer than she had to. As she turned away, she looked over her shoulder back to her unconscious sister. “Bye Yang.” The speedster then zoomed out of the room in a burst of petals. Leaving a mess of it behind in her wake. However, had she stayed behind for just a few more moments. She would’ve noticed as one of the rose petals landed on Yang’s open palm. 

There would be a slight twitch of her fingers. 

-A Few Days Later- 

Ruby was making her way towards Yang’s room, a small vase carrying some flowers in hand as she kept her head down. She figured that maybe some decorations would be able to help liven up that damp room that her sister was staying in. And that it would give her an excuse to keep coming back here. Arriving at the door, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she opened the door to the room.

“Hey Yang, I’m back… and I brought some flowers with me this time around. Figured it’d help liven up this room a bit.” 

“Aw, you got flowers for little ol’ me? That’s so sweet sis, but you know I’m more of a drinking gal.” 

**_CRASH!_ **

“Oh well… there goes the flowers now, I see.”

The sound of the vase shattering on the ground filled the air as Ruby stared in shock. Sitting up in her bed, looking at the shellshocked crimsonette with a deep grin and a familiar pair of lilac eyes that was brimming with life. 

“Hey, Rubes… been a while hasn’t it?” 

Yang chuckled as she was tackled into a deep embrace as Yang held her close, rubbing the top of her head soothingly as she felt her sister trembling notably in her arms, “Yeah… I missed you too.” 

“Y-Yang I-” Ruby looked at her incredulously, clutching onto her to make sure that this wasn’t some kind of dream, “H-How… how are you-”

“Heh, hey come on now Sis…” She cupped and caressed Ruby’s cheek with one hand before opening her hand to reveal a certain something in her hand. 

Ruby’s sole rose petal. 

“I think we both have a pretty good idea on how this is all possible,” She smiled and leaned into Ruby’s head, staring into crimsonette’s wide silver eyes, “After all, just we’ve always read together in those old fairy tale stories. A true love’s kiss is the only way to break the spell.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, be sure to check out some of my other works on here. And for more SFW stories, go on Fanfiction.net, my name is the same over there as it is here. Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter for the latest updates to any stories. https://twitter.com/Ace70Black


End file.
